


You're Just Asking For It

by Jay_Soul



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Kinky sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Marthcest, Painplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Soul/pseuds/Jay_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth catches his red doppelgänger doing unspeakable things to his precious tiara, and punishes him in the kinkiest way possible. Unfortunately for him, Red wants revenge after being utterly humiliated; the ensuing chaos turns the entire mansion upside down, with Marth's many alter-egos all wanting in on the action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Asking For It

Marth glared at his red alter-ego, shaking with anger as he beheld the scene before him. Red grinned sheepishly back from the bed, naked and clutching in his right hand a tiara that was certainly not his. “REEEEEEEEDDDD!” Marth screamed, advancing on the prince. Red immediately scrambled to his feet and made a wild dash for the bathroom door; Unfortunately for him, his ankles caught in the bedsheets and he was sent sprawling to the floor face first, tiara flying out of his grip. Marth gaped as his precious gold headpiece spun through the air, and finally it struck him full on the face, covering him in a layer of white sticky liquid.

"Owww…" Red groaned as he picked himself off the floor, glancing up at Marth. "Fuck." he concluded; for there Marth was, towering over him, face and hair coated in semen, a murderous look in his eyes. A flurry of angry movements, and the red prince found himself being seized by the hair and dragged through the hallways of the mansion, exposed for all to see. "OWW! M-Marth, w-what are y-OWWWWW!" Red stammered, struggling against Marth’s iron grip. The blue royal narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, ripping a few strands of blue hair from his scalp. The teen whimpered at the pain, and allowed himself to be dragged along without further resistance.

"Ack!" Red grunted as he was flung onto Marth’s bed, head crashing into the headboard. Blushing a shade of red similar to his own cape at his exposed position, the red-eyed prince looked away, guilt staining his facial features. "My, my, Red….such depravity. I can’t believe you stole my tiara for such…base purposes…" Marth drawled, setting his stained tiara down on the bedside table and fishing out several pairs of handcuffs from a drawer. Red paled at the sight of the steel loops, and backed away slowly, as Marth moved toward him. Blue eyes gleamed, and Marth pounced, pinning a screaming and thrashing Red to the bed. Flipping the naked teen over onto his stomach, Marth grabbed his hands, cuffing them to the rails above the headboard. "MARTH?! P-Please, NO!" Red yelled, as the blue prince spread his legs open and secured them to separate bedposts. "Don’t tell me you don’t want _this_.” Marth sneered, delivering a hard slap to to the prince’s derrière. Features contorting in an intoxicating mix of pain and lust, Red tensed, suppressing a moan. Marth frowned at the lukewarm response, and smacked Red’s ass once more, dragging his nails over the supple flesh as he did so. “A-AH!” the red-eyed teen cried out, as he was marked with jagged bloody scratches. The prince smirked, and massaged the wounded flesh, eliciting more hesitant whimpers from Red. “You like this, don’t you?” Succumbing to the lust clouding his mind, Red moaned in reply, thrusting his hips upward toward Marth, offering his cock and ass to the royal. The prince grinned, bent over his other self, and nipped at his left ear with his teeth. “M-Marth…” the teen whimpered, lithe frame trembling as jolts of pleasure coursed through his spine. The blue royal smirked again, wrapped his slender fingers around Red’s manhood, and began stroking roughly. Red loosed a wild moan, eyes rolling back in their sockets from sheer pleasure, burying his face in the sheets. Blue orbs sparkled mischievously, and Marth brought his free hand up to Red’s twitching entrance, and rubbed at the little ring of muscle with his thumb. The response he got was instantaneous. The red-eyed teen arched his back off the bed, tongue nearly hanging out of his mouth as he _moaned_ , and Marth licked his neck appreciatively. “You gonna cum, Red?” he asked seductively; All the submissive prince could do was nod weakly and thrust his hips into Marth’s teasing hands, begging him to send him over the edge.

Lips curling into a sneer, Marth removed his hands, watching as Red writhed and whimpered at the loss of those sinful appendages. “Marth? I’m not done~” he groaned, twisting around to give the prince a confused look. “Did you actually think you could get away with stealing _my_ stuff?” the blue-eyed royal scoffed, climbing off the bed and picking up his cum-soaked headpiece. Wiping it clean on Red’s hair, Marth gave his ear one last playful nip and turned to leave.

"Think of this as…punishment."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this yaoi prince: http://askprincemarth.tumblr.com Go bother him. :P


End file.
